beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to , the Beyblade encyclopedia since 14th August 2007, that anyone can edit. We are articles with files and we want you to help! Zero-GSliderFlat.png|Beyblade Zero-G|link=Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G|linktext=Experience the latest revolution in Beyblade! MainPageSlider1.PNG|Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Masters|link=Beyblade: Metal Masters|linktext=Metal Masters has arrived outside Japan! MainPageSlider4.PNG|Bakuten Shoot Beyblade|link=Beyblade (original series)|linktext=Revisit the original series MainPageSlider5.png|Beyblades|link=Beyblade|linktext=Learn about Beyblade! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! Please note that the majority of Beyblade information on Beyblade Wiki is found first by the World Beyblade Organization and we would like to give credit to them for the news regarding Beyblade, please visit them via this link, http://worldbeyblade.org __notoc__ Beyblade Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about the hobby and anime, Beyblade. It is kept up-to-date by editors like you, to make sure Beyblade Wiki becomes the largest database on Beyblade. Become a member and you can help us expand Beyblade so it may grow. Need an introduction to Beyblade Wiki, then go to the Community Portal. Be sure to read our Policies, as it provides the guidelines for the content posted. Also, use our for information on how to create, format, and edit pages. The Blade Raider (爆転バトル、ゴー·シュート!, Explosive Battle! Go Shoot!) is the first episode of the Beyblade Anime. It first aired on January 8th, 2001 in Japan and July 6th 2002 in North America. The episode starts off the Original Series, which revolves around the Blader Tyson Granger and his quest to become the World Champion of the sport, Beyblade. Tyson Granger, a young boy who loves to play Beyblade is practing martial arts with his hip grandfather. His grandfather tells him about the legend of the Dragoon, a mystical Beast embodied in a sword that Tyson must learn to control and use. Tyson couldn't care less about this and makes an excuse to leave so he can do what he's best at, Beyblading. He dashes away to his Beybattle. Meanwhile, at Tyson's Beybattle, his opponent, Andrew is waiting for Tyson to show up. However, another Blader appears. The Blader introduces himself as Carlos and reveals his bag full of stolen Beyblades. Carlos challenges Bladers to Beybattles and when Carlos beats them, he steals their Beys. Andrew loses to Carlos, and has his Bey taken away, but can Tyson save the day and defeat this thief with a launch technique that will blow everyone away? (more...) Revizer's Challenge! (リヴァイザーの挑戦！, Rivaizā no chōsen!) is the seventh episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G season and the 161st episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on May 20th, 2012. Zero Kurogane and Shinobu Hiryūin plan various training activities for them to increase their strength. However, Kite Unabara, the older sibling of Eight Unabara discovers what makes Zero's Beyblade, Samurai Ifraid W145CF so powerful and gives Zero a challenge... (more...) List of Metal Saga episodes • List of Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G episodes Poll #1: What do you think is the best way to keep the spirit of the Original series alive? Watching the episodes. Editing the articles. Blading with the Plastic/HMS Beyblades. Playing the video-games. Introducing it to new fans. Poll #2: A common theme in Beyblade is the fact various elements are repeated, yet used in various and different ways. Which recurring Beyblade allusions are your most favourite? A Phoenix-themed Beyblade in every anime series. Gingka resembling Johnny. The Bey-mechanics. A Dragon-based Beyblade for every series. The movies taking place in Summer. *'Created:' 14th of August, 2007 *'Content:' **' ' articles ***' ' Beyblades ***' ' Characters **' ' files uploaded **' ' total pages **' ' all-time edits *'Activity:' **' ' active editors **'90,000+' readers daily **'200+' edits daily ch: de: el: es: fr: he: id: it: ja: nl: no: pl: pt-br: pt: ru: vi: zh: Category:Browse Category:Beyblade Wiki Category:Browse Category:Beyblade Wiki